Valentine's Day
by TeamDean79
Summary: It's been ten years since Harry Warden murdered all those people in Forks, Washington. But Tom Hanniger has returned, and the murders are starting again. What's Bella, his little sister, the Cullens, and Tom's old friends to do?


**A/N: I just saw "My Bloody Valentine," and thought it was a brilliant movie. Then I literally started rubbing my hands together evilly, thinking about all the fanfiction that could come from it. Dunno why I thought of Twilight, but hey, I just did.**

**A/N2: I said I wouldn't be able to publish on this computer. Well, I defied the laws of science...or whatever the hell that saying is. Also, Sarah's in this, obviously, but she won't be as important here as she was in the movie. Bella will be in her place a LOT.**

**Timelines: For Twilight, during New Moon, in the AU that the whole Volturri incident happened before Valentine's Day. For My Bloody Valentine, it's throughout the movie.**

**A/N3: I'll be changing a lot about Bella's past and family to make everything fit. Hope you're okay with that! Plus, the Cullens WILL be in this story.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Gore. Cussing. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Prologue/Chapter 1: Reign of Terror

A year after the Hanniger Mine collapsed and Harry Warden had killed all those people before going into a coma, and the people of Forks will still taking about it. First, many people had blamed Tom Hanniger for the deaths. He was just a kid, sure, but forgetting to bleed the lines? Seriously? He was the son of the guy that _owned_ those mines. He should know a thing or two Then they'd realized that the way the people buried supposedly alive in the mine were killed; blunt force for a pickaxe, clearly killed by the one comatose survivor, Harry Warden. The townspeople hoped he would _never_ wake up.

But he did.

That was when the terror began.

* * *

"_We'll rescue Trainor down below. You, venom and methane in 5, right?"_

"_I know my job, Harry."_

"_Like fuck you do, Hanniger. Just 'cause your daddy owns the mine doesn't mean you know shit."_

"_You hear that?"_

"_Oh, my God!"_

"_Damn kids! Everyone out, now!"_

_He put on his gas mask just before the explosion happened right in front of his eyes._

Harry Warden's eyes snapped open.

* * *

The night nurse read her clipboard briefly to see who to check next, even though she knew her schedule. She went in, up to Harry Warden's bed, checking the fluids keeping the comatose patient alive.

She then glanced down to find an empty bed.

She slowly put down her clipboard before moving away from the bed cautiously, seeing if she could find the seemingly now-alert patient.

Harry sat on the hospital bed behind her, unseen in the shadows with blood staining his shirt and dead bodies surrounding him. He stood, ready to start his reign of terror.

* * *

Police cars were pulling up to the Forks Hospital one by one.

Inside, Sheriff Burke and another officer walked through the halls, looking at the blood-streaked walls and dead patients on the floor, practically able to hear their screams.

I the ER, it was only worse. A patient's torso lay on one of the beds while the waist-down half of him lay on the floor beside it. Blood streaked the walls, the curtains, the bed, the floor. A young woman lay dead in her chair in the corner. Sheriff Burke stared at the scene in horror and disbelief for a moment before exiting out into the hallway. Dead bodies with their torsos ripped open lay strewn across the floor. He slowly made his way through.

A young female patient lay dead in her hospital bed under a bloody sheet. Sheriff Burke moved that sheet away to that she, like most of the other victims, had her torso violently ripped open.

"Happy fucking Valentine's Day," he muttered.

"Sheriff Burke," Officer Hinch called. The man in question turned around to see the officer gesture towards something he'd found with his head. "Over here."

He stepped forward, looking back at the poor dead girl before continuing towards Officer Hinch, who stood next to a small table with a mirror over it that had a heart drawn on it with blood.

There, on the table, was one of those red, heart-shaped boxes that usually contained chocolates. This one contained a real, bloody heart in the middle, surrounded by things that Sheriff Burke probably didn't want to now about.

"Think I waited too long to retire," Officer Hinch said.

"You and me both, Hinch," Sheriff Burke agreed. "Who did this?"

"Harry Warden."

Sheriff Burke looked at Officer Hinch. "Harry Warden's in a coma."

"Guess he woke up," Officer Hinch said.

Sheriff Burke looked at him before turning around to look at the bloody heart shape traced on the mirror. "Where the hell is he headed?"

* * *

There was a party a tunnel No. 5. Who had parties in mines that have collapsed not too long ago? The people of Forks.

Axel Palmer walked out of that mine, drinking a beer and holding the rest of the cans with one hand. Music was jamming. There was a bonfire. Life was good. He spit over his shoulder and into the fire as he walked by.

He put the cans on the hood of his truck, which his girlfriend, a pretty, blond, happy girl named Irene, sat on.

"Come on, Irene." He moved around to stand in front of her. "Everybody's already moving underground. Don't you think it's about time we joined them?"

"Mm-_mm_..." Her response was muffled when Axel kissed her. "I told you I gotta wait for Sarah and Tom."

Axel groaned as he moved away from kissing her neck.

"I promised," she told him.

Axel stepped back, away form her, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. "Christ. Hasn't she broken up with that loser yet?"

Irene laughed. "Sorry to tell you, sweet, but Tom's the love of her life."

"Yeah, whatever. If that pussy has the balls to show up here again," he said as he opened another beer, "I will personally kick his ass."

"Yeah, right."

Tom Hanniger pulled his car up behind a hill, right by the party, but unseen. By everyone except for one person.

He got out of the driver's side, walked around to the front, and took that person's hand. That person's name was Sarah, and she was Tom's girlfriend.

Tom could hear shouts coming from nearby the tunnel.

The mine.

He walked unwillingly but compliantly up to Irene and Axel, who were lounging on and around Axel's truck.

"Hey, guys," Sarah greeted them as she and Tom approached.

"Yay!" Irene cheered at the sight of her friends.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Yeah, Axel was just about ready to give up," Irene says, hitting the boy's shoulder lightly, "but I knew you would come!" The girls hugged enthusiastically.

"Axel, hey," Sarah greeted him as she pulled away.

"Hey, Sarah."

"'Sup, Axel?" Tom said, almost awkwardly. He and Axel did not get along famously- everybody knew that.

"Hey," Axel greeted half-heartedly. "How's the pipsqueak?"

Tom half-grinned at Axel's nickname for his eight year old sister, Bella. "She's doing great. She misses you, you know. You should come by and see her sometime."

Axel nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I might." As much as he disliked Tom, he loved that little sister of his. She was a smart kid. That was just about the only thing that he and Tom agreed on.

"Okay, so before we go in-" Irene hopped off the hood, grabbing her bag, "snapshot."

"Uh, no. I don't think so," Sarah said as Tom gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on," Irene pleaded.

"Come on," Tom echoed, surprisingly Sarah.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! Because you guys look so cute together." Irene positioned the camera.

Tom and Sarah stood close to each other, Sarah putting her arms around Tom's neck and Tom putting his arm around her waist.

"Okay. Say "over-the-pants hand job"!"

Sarah laughed, and Tom smiled half-heartedly. Irene took the picture with a brief flash of light.

Irene put down the camera. "Yay!"

Sarah smiled at Tom before gesturing to the beers. "You guys want one?"

"No, we're good. C'mon," he said to Irene, picking up the beers. "Let's go."

"Al right," Irene said, reaching for her bag.

Tom glanced back at his car before turning to Sarah.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Mm-hm." They followed after Axel and Irene, holding hands.

"You ready to party?" Irene asked Axel playfully.

"Oh, yeah," Axel answered. Irene grinned.

Tom and Sarah were walking slowly towards the tunnel when Sarah turned to Tom. "Hey. Hey," she got his attention.

"We don't- we don't have to go in there, Tom, if you don't want to go," she told him.

Tom looked at the tunnel.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you wouldn't take a picture of us," Irene was saying to Axel inside the tunnel.

"Just stop, all right?"

"What, stop? What do you mean?" she demanded.

"It's not like I won't take a picture with you. I just won't take a picture with that asshole," he explained to her. "What's up, Bruce?" he greeted someone casually.

"_What_? What is it about Tom-" she stopped, seeing that Axel, not paying attention, had hit his head of the ceiling. She cracked up.

"That's what you get," she laughed, shoving the side of his head.

"Ow!"

* * *

"It's fine," Tom promised Sarah. "It's fine. Everybody's here. You wanted to be here."

"Do _you _want to be here?" she asked him.

There was a moment's pause before Tom replied, "Yeah. Yes." He was lying through his teeth. He knew it, Sarah probably knew it. But that didn't mean he had to say it.

"Sure?"

"Yes," he said again, his response more natural, immediate than before, and he punctuated the word by a nod to Sarah.

Sarah smiled and put her hands on the sides of Tom's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, just before she kissed him. That part wasn't a lie. He _did_ love Sarah. More than just about anything.

When they broke the kiss, Tom looked at the tunnel and suddenly realized that he couldn't go in, not yet.

"I left the beer in the car. Here, take this." He handed her the flashlight in his hand. "I'll go up and catch up with you."

"Want me to go?"

"No," Tom shook his head. "Go ahead." He walked back to his car, leaving Sarah alone there.

Sarah made her way into the tunnel. "Hey, guys!" she called.

"Don't be scared!"

"Don't get lost."

Sarah heard both phrases vaguely. She continued into the tunnel.

"Axel?" she called, her voice echoing back to her. "Irene? Where are you guys?"

She continued walking. Later, she wasn't sure how long it had been, but she was deep inside. She could hear water dripping somewhere.

Something that sounded like a beer bottle clanked on the floor, and she jumped, gasping. "Oh, God."

Sara turned back to see someone jump in front of her, wearing the miner getup, yelling wordlessly. She let out a surprised scream of her own.

Then the kid cracked up, taking the gas mask off. "What, you think I was Harry Warden of something? Hey, Michael!" he called to someone. "Check this out-"

And his left eyeball popped out of it's socket, blood dripping form it. The boy stood there, mouth dropped open in shock. When whatever it was that forced the kid's eyeball out of his socket withdrew, and the boy slumped on the ground, dead and left with an empty eye socket. Sarah screamed.

She stopped when she looked up and saw a man dressed as a miner, in thick clothes, a gas mask and a helmet, with a bloody pickaxe clutched in one hand.

He shoved the pickaxe into a light, destroying it, the light on his hat shining in Sarah's face. Sarah let out another scream, turned, and ran. The miner advanced after her.

Sarah made loud, panicked, frightened sounds as she started to bump into bodies and nearly tripped over them, her flashlight illuminating the bloody corpses. She backed away frantically, nearly tripped over another body, and tried not to scream or sob.

She couldn't help but let out a muffled scream when something wrapped their arm around her and clamped their hand over her mouth, pulling her back, towards them. It was Axel who had Sarah, and Irene huddled beside him. Sarah let out frightened, desperate, muffled whimpers.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," Axel hushed her, and she tried to breathe, to keep silent.

The miner was approaching. They could hear his ragged breathing even from there. Axel kept his hand over Sarah's mouth.

He was coming closer. They could hear him. The three even watched as the miner passed by them, not seeing them. The pickaxe was still in his hand.

Axel leaned over to see him, and quickly pulled back, not wanting to _be_ seen.

They then heard some walking, scuffling, that was _not_ the miner.

A boy was there, unknowing of what was going on.

"Hello?" he called.

Axel took his hand away from Sarah's mouth, and she trembled, her breath hitching. Irene put a hand on the girl's shoulder in support.

"Jason," Michael called, holding the flashlight, shining it on the miner's back.

Sarah cried softly, with Irene huddled up beside her.

"Jason, is that you?" Michael called to the miner. "Come on, dude, you're scaring me!"

Michael slowly inched his way closer to the guy in the miner getup.

"Come on," he said, voice trembling. "Okay," he practically whispered. "I'm out of here."

Michael turned to leave, but his flashlight shined as he turned, and he saw them.

Sarah flinched away. Axel made gestures with his hands, shaking his head, gesturing sharply with his thumb for the boy to _get out_. The kid stared at them.

The miner turned to Michael, and the light on his helmet shined on Michael's face. Michael put one hand up against it. The miner advanced towards him.

Michael backed away, then turned around and started to run. He was too busy looking over his shoulder at the miner to notice a low hanging beam, and he smacked his head on it, making him fall to the ground.

The miner came up to Michael-he was easy prey-and stood over him. Michael screamed just before the miner swung the pickaxe down, splicing Michael's face.

Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She let out a sob, and the three ran from their hiding spot-Michael was fucked, and they needed to move.

The miner looked up, spotting them.

Axel was starting to run faster when he tripped, the off flashlight tumbling out of his hand.

Sarah stopped. Irene glanced at them both before continued to run.

Axel pushed himself up, and looked over his shoulder to see the miner advancing towards him.

Axel stumbled to his feet and around the other side of what seemed to be a small work station. Axel didn't really care though, anything between him and that freak, he liked.

But the miner shoved the barrels aside, leaving Axel an open target. Behind the miner, Sarah picked up a shovel.

The miner took out his pickaxe, holding in out towards Axel.

"Fuck you!" Axel shouted to him. "Fuck you! Do you hear me?"

Sarah swung the shovel, hitting the miner on the shoulder with it, hard.

It didn't seem to cause hm much pain, he just turned and looked at her.

She tried to hit him with it again, but he grabbed it and held on as she pulled, not letting her ave it. She tugged repeatedly and finally had to let go.

Sarah barely noticed the blond girl behind him, but gasped when she saw her, and it was less than two seconds before the miner swung the shovel towards her. It was in her mouth, cutting her the back of his skull, pinning her to the wall and causing her to choke and bleed. The thing cut directly through her. Sarah stared, gasping and sobbing, not believing what she was seeing.

In the meantime, Axel was clambering to get up but kept knocking things over.

The girl was still choking, and the miner had had enough of it. He used his pickaxe to hit the shovel, making it go straight through her. The girl's struggling ceased.

Axel had finally gotten to his feet, and he and Sarah were running from the murderer.

The girl's hands fell, limp, at her sides. Everything above her mouth separated from everything below it, and her body fell away. The top part of her head slid slowly onto the shovel, her eyes closing. Blood ran from her nose.

The miner whipped his head around towards his other targets. They'd gotten away. Well, for now, at least.

Tom ran inside the tunnel, uncaring that he didn't want to be there as soon as he saw Sarah and Axel running towards him. "Sarah?"

"They're dead!" she screamed, nearly running into Tom, Axel on er heels. Sarah threw her arms around Tom. "They're all dead!"

"Come on! Come on!" Axel shouted. "Come on!"

Tom couldn't move. He was staring at the little light on the wall.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Axel yelled, pulling Sarah, and they both ran, Sarah crying while she did so.

Tom still didn't move. He stood there, shining his flashlight in the direction of the person coming.

Then he saw him, the man dressed as a miner with the light on his helmet turned one, sprinting towards him. Only then did he turn and begin to run.

"Sarah! Faster! Faster!" Axel yelled to the crying girl in front of him as they exited the entrance to the mine and ran towards Axel's truck.

Tom was behind them, the miner practically at his heels.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Irene cried from the truck as Axel and Sarah came to the truck, opening the door.

Then Sarah noticed that Tom wasn't with them.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Sarah started away from the truck, intent on getting Tom. But Axel wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. _NO!_ They couldn't just _leave_ Tom there! They had to help him!

"Don't leave him!" she screamed.

"Come on." Axel pushed her into the truck.

Tom ran harder and faster than he could ever remember running. The miner was right behind him.

The miner swung his axe, catching Tom around his beck, throwing him into the wall, the lights.

Sarah and Axel watched in horror from the truck.

Sarah tried to get away from Axel. "No! No!"

"Sarah!" Axel shouted, putting his arms around her, restraining her. Sarah and Irene were both screaming.

The miner looked up, and held his pickaxe in a good position to throw it at the truck. His intentions were pretty clear.

Axel pushed Sarah in beside Irene. Both girls still screamed, but watched in horror as the minor threw the pickaxe at the truck window, aimed at them.

It broke the window, one lethal end dangerously close to Sarah's eye.

Sarah gasped at the close proximity. Axel winced at the thought of what almost just happened.

Sarah screamed, pulling away, and Irene screamed with her.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Sarah cried, holding her hands up to her eyes.

Tom looked up at the sound of the truck starting, and saw Axel in the driver's seat, the door closed, hands on the wheel, looking right at him as he put the truck in reverse.

He saw that Axel didn't want to leave him there, but had to, to protect the girls. Tom couldn't blame him for that, even as the truck drove away, and as the miner looked at him and he realized that they'd abandoned him with a killer.

As the miner got up and advanced towards Tom, he got up and started running further into the tunnel, holding his injured hand. He skittered to a stop, looked around for a second, and ran in the direction he thought he should go, deeper into tunnel No. 5.

Tom moved slowly, cautiously.

Just inside the tunnel, the miner clicked off the light on his helmet and advanced further inside, pickaxe in hand.

Tom came to a brief stop, looking around, marking sure that miner was nowhere to be seen. He turned around, though, and came face to face with hi, just before he swung his weapon and Tom had to pull his arm back and away.

The miner hit him with a blunt side of the pickaxe, knocking him to the ground and on a pile of scraps from work done in that mine.

The miner came around the stand in front of him. Tom moved away from him, not able to get up, shaking, terrified. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die, and Harry Warden's gonna kill me._ This was Harry Warden, Tom had no doubt about that.

The miner held out the pickaxe, almost as though leveling it to that he could kill Tom correctly.

"No. No. N-" Tom faltered, no longer able to speak. He swallowed, staring up at Harry, waiting for the inevitable. Harry swung his pickaxe back.

There was a sudden, loud sound, and blood from the man about to kill him sprayed all over Tom's face. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them, looking up at Harry.

Harry looked down at him, then fell to his knees right in front of him. Tom stared up at him with fear.

"Stay down, Harry," Sheriff Burke commanded. He and Officer Hinch stood with their guns pointed at the man.

Harry looked at Tom for a few moments longer before getting to his feet.

"Stay down, Harry!" Sheriff Burke repeated, just before he and Officer Hinch began shooting at him.

Tom watched him continue to stand, to walk, even through all the gunshot wounds, but then he tripped and stumbled into a wood column, causing it to be knocked over and drop boards and heavy rocks, parts of the mine, onto Tom, who pulled away, rolling onto his side.

The sheriff and officer continued to shoot at Harry, but he continued to run, never slowing down, until he was gone from sight.

Tom turned back towards the sheriff and officer, breathing raggedly, terrified, shaken, his face spattered with the murderer's blood.

The sheriff and officer approached, guns still aimed where Harry had disappeared, in case he came back.

"Tom?" Sheriff Burke asked, kneeling down in front of him, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Tom. You all right?"

Tom wasn't hearing very well. He heard Sheriff Burke, but his voice echoed strangely. It was almost as though he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

"Hey, Sheriff! Come on!" Tom vaguely heard Officer Hinch call. Heard something else, but he couldn't make it out. He just felt Sheriff Burke patting his shoulder and saying to Officer Hinch, "Stay with him."

With Harry Warden. Tom was pretty sure that's what he meant. Try to find him.

Something was wrong. Something was really, _really_ wrong. Tom could tell. He _could_ hear, and practically feel, the blood rushing in his ears.

"_Let's go, idiot."_

They shouted some more.

Tom remained on the ground, feeling very, very scared. He was _different_, and he was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing. It didn't feel...right-whatever _it_ was, anyway. _He_ didn't feel right.

He didn't feel like Tom.

* * *

**Hm. My first chapter. Not much Twilight in that one, but I DID mention Bella. By the way, that last part, getting into Tom's head, was kinda hard. So if you think I did good at it, let me know!**

**So, should I continue or trash it? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
